


Prescription Weed

by Mr_Hinadam_Wide



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Lean - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, fuck yeah dude hell yeah man weed !! fuck yeah man!! hell yeah dude!! fucking POT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hinadam_Wide/pseuds/Mr_Hinadam_Wide





	Prescription Weed

Nomnom stormed into the fucking bear cave he 

he 

"Move im gay" he said in his patton oswald voice whilte smoking a blunt and he shoved past them all and went to their fridge "do you guys have any sprite"

"We have sprite cranberry," panda answered like a stupid fucking nerd "can you not smoke that around me I have asthma"

he blew a puff of weed smoke in that nerds face because hes fucking rude "NO I fucking need regular sprite or else it won't work," he said in a very small homo way

"What are you trying to make buddy?" asked Grizz who he definitely wasnt in yaoi love with

"what do you THINK im doing im trying to make some goddamn LEAN" he said crying in anger as he reluctantly used the crite spanberry and poured it into the styrofoam cup with the (insert other ingredients you use to make lean DONT DO DRUGS KIDS)

"ice bear says don't do drugs" ice bear said russianly as he broke both nomnoms wrists but he healed immediately due to being rich and having amazing healthcare like the capitalist running dog he was

"listen the weed is prescription because im so stressed out I might die do you even fucking care"

"no" ice bear answered

"fair" nomnom said 

he then drank the lean and immediately passed the fuck out on their floor and his heart monitor immediately died down and they all didn't know if that meant if he was calm or dead

grizz checked his pulse "he lives" he said 

ice bear frowned and put his axe back in the fridge

"why couldnt he just go buy sprite himself" asked panda after recovering from his nerd asthma attack that nomnom gave him ebcause he has no sense of mlm solidarity

"Idk" answered grizz 

then they all had dinner and went to sleep and just left him there until nomnom woke up the next day still high as fucking balls 

the end


End file.
